Goodbye
by Resacon1990
Summary: Saying goodbye can be hard. When you're in love its even harder.


**Goodbye**

The embrace was warm. The kiss was passionate. Love radiated off them in waves.

But it was not to be.

The couple pulled away from each other, a small smirk on his face and a pout formed on hers.

"I want more…" she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"Amy's right next door getting ready, we can't." she sighed. Reaching up, she kissed him again. Lovingly stroking his hair. After, what felt like years, they broke apart again. Her mouth opened slightly as she gasped for breath. He smirked and poked her nose causing her to giggle. Although her face then shifted into a frown as a question formed on her lips.

"Is this really the last time we'll be together?" a sad smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah…" she pulled away from him with her hands on her hips, and stomped her foot down hard on the ground in outrage.

"Why! Its not fair!" he sighed and slid his arms around her waist, hugging her.

"I'm getting married now." She swallowed a hard lump in her throat, and held back the threatening tears.

"Can't we just run away together? I love you! I've loved you for years and you've known that! But you still picked her." He took a step back, turned around and placed his forehead on the wall.

"I know, I've loved you for years too. But… we've never been meant for each other! We're complete opposites!"

"But…" he whirled around, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders.

"But nothing! You're the cheerful, bubbly, happy optimist and I'm the depressed, horrible, cruel pessimist. No one would accept us."

"I don't care what anyone will think! And anyway! People say opposites attract!"

"But not opposites to this extent." She glared at him, her arms crossed.

"Look, I know you! You're none of those things. I know for a fact you are an optimist, well most the time. You're not depressed or horrible or cruel! You're happy, loving, and selfless. You care about everyone! If you showed the other side of you people would accept you!"

"You just said before you didn't care what people said!"

"I don't!"

"And apart from that, if I ditched Amy, my reputation would really be screwed up!"

"You care more about your reputation than ME?" she screamed at him. Suddenly a loud banging came from the door.

"Is anyone in there? I heard screaming." came a male voice. She opened her mouth to reply, but he quickly jumped forward and latched his hand over her mouth, shutting her up. After a few minutes of their heavy breathing, footsteps where heard heading away and silence rang through the room.

"I care about you more than anything in the world." She snorted and pushed his hand away.

"Whatever." He sighed and let his arms drop.

"I just can't leave Amy. She's a mess, mentally. If I ditch her then, well I don't think she'd survive the night." He gazed at her and she found it hard to look away from the pain showing in them.

"I don't want this to end though…" she whispered, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to fall. He stepped forward and wiped them away with his thumb.

"We'll always be together." She sniffled and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Hold me…" she asked. He nodded and placed his arms gently around her.

"Will you ever visit?" she mumbled against his chest. He squeezed her tightly.

"Whenever I can."

"You promise?" he smirked at the wall.

"I promise." She giggled and pulled away, holding out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent looking. He laughed at her childish antics before hooking his pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise." She smiled brightly and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"You should probably get going to the church to get ready…" His lips thinned but he nodded.

"This is goodbye then." she mumbled sadly. Sighing they once more pulled into a tight embrace. Not wanting to let the other go.

"Look, before I go… I have something for you." She looked at him curiously as he fished in his jean pocket for something. Finally he pulled out a jewelry box.

"Here." He handed it to her, a small smirk on his face. She frowned before opening it up. Inside it was a necklace. She gasped.

It was a beautiful necklace. Silver chain and half a silver heart hung on the end of it. Taking over most of the half of heart, was a purple diamond, twinkling in the dim light.

She gasped. He chuckled.

"Who's got the other half?" she asked, turning to him. He smiled and out from under his shirt he pulled out a necklace exactly the same style as hers, except the other side of the heart had a blue diamond instead. She smiled and walked forward, clicking her half in place beside his, making a full heart of blue, purple and silver.

"To remind us of each other." He whispered. She smiled and didn't stop the tears this time as they pored down her cheeks. He chuckled quietly then took the necklace off her. He gently fastened it behind her neck and it fell onto her chest lightly. Grinning, she touched it before throwing herself at him, kissing him deeply and passionately.

After a few moments, he pulled away.

"I love you…" he breathed; she smiled and pecked him on the lips again.

"I love you too." She giggled and it was his turn to smile. Reaching down, he gave her one last hug, squeezing her tightly, and a light kiss on the forehead before tucking the necklace again under his shirt and opening the door.

"Goodbye Dawn." He sighed.

She smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Paul."

* * *

**_Ok so I did this just this afternoon so I don't know if its any good :/ Oh and its Paul getting married to this random Amy chick :) just incase its confusing._**

_**I don't normally ask but PLEASEEEEE review! I need to know if it's ok.**_

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
